List of streams
This list will show every stream that Poemato CX has ever done. Poemato CX is currently not regularly done in favor of the Legends of Localization streams, though it does come back on occasion. Look forward to the Ninja Gaiden Super Bowl returning, for example. Large Projects and Games MOTHER 3 Testing & Translation Notes View the playlist on Youtube. The first official "Poemato CX" stream was Mato and Poe playing through his recently made Mother 3 v1.2 patch, which fixed some recurring issues he hadn’t gotten around to in a while. During the game he shared much insight on how he translated the game and showed many lines that many never get to see, in an informal but informative way. Pokémon Blue View the playlist on Youtube. Mato, in order to catch up with us young’uns, decided to attempt to play every Pokemon game in order, starting with Blue. However, he has forgotten to play it for a while. Mato still intends to continue this goal of his, but for now it’s on hold. Final Fantasy VI T-Edition View the playlist on Youtube. The currently longest-running series to date, this Japanese ROMhack of Final Fantasy VI includes a staggering amount of content, updates, sidequests, bosses, and music, among many other additions. Poemato played through the whole thing and live-translated any new dialouge regarding sidequests. They were also in contact with the creator, Tsushiy, who sometimes even watched them play! This was the most famous use of Mato's "stream magic", which allowed for live translations of items, monster names, and attacks on-screen when they appeared. It also provided Bestiary entries for monsters on the side of the stream, with data pulled right from the game, so that HP would always be current. This series is currently completed, but Mato may consider playing it again if there are enough substantial updates to warrant a nostalgic romp. Spooky Games Month View the playlist on Youtube. For October of 2014, Poemato vowed to play a large variety of scary games throughout. Various games within Spooky Games Month got their own special treatment, like The Tale of Orpheo’s Curse and Costume Quest 2, but this playlist encompasses all spooky games they played, including: *Monster Party *Sweet Home *Baby Boomer *Tiny Toons (Spook Mansion) *Cute Splatterhouse *Haunted House *Ghost House *Adventures in the Magic Kingdom (Halloween-based level) *Phantom Fighter *The Adventures of Dr. Franken *Decap Attack *Yume Nikki (several videos) *various Ghostbusters games, including the Xbox 360 one *Luigi’s Mansion Yokai Watch View the playlist on Youtube. Competing for the biggest series Poemato CX has ever done, Yokai Watch is a Japanese monster-collecting RPG that has beaten out Pokémon in popularity. Mato and Poe play the game in Japanese, with him live translating all the dialogue and sidequests. The streams of this game are over, but little Let's Play-type videos for the remaining sidequests are currently in progress. Lagrange Point View the playlist on Youtube. The very first game that Mato ever fan translated was finally released to the public, and Poemato of course went at it. However, for a variety of reasons it was eventually put on hold, much like Pokémon Blue. It definitely will be played again someday. Retro Game Challenge View the playlist on Youtube. Based off the Japanese TV Show Game Center CX, this game pits the player against various retro games created specifically for this game. Poemato CX intends to beat this game 100%, and still has yet to do so. Japanese Zelda Speedruns View the playlist on Youtube. Mato is attempting to get a good time on speedrunning the Famicom Disk System version of Zelda 1. As of this writing he has made three attempts, getting better each try. All three tries are contained above. Animal Crossing Jingle Hunt View the playlist on Youtube. Animal Crossing is a big part of how Poe and Mato met. Every Christmas, Poe goes back to the original game and hunts down Jingle the Reindeer. This tradition was shared on the stream for the first time in December of 2014, and will likely continue throughout the years. Ninja Gaiden View the playlist on Youtube. Ninja Gaiden is an imfamous game from Mato's childhood. He made a tradition of playing it once every Super Bowl to improve a bit on it. On the Super Bowl 2015 streamed attempt he got farther than ever, but ended up having to give up. Mato finally beat this game live a week before 2016's Super Bowl, and also beat the SNES version of it subsequently after, along with sampling the Game Boy Version. This series is infamous for "stream magic" that makes the enemies taunt Mato's Ryu whenever he dies, along with a traditional death counter divided by stage. Zelda 2 NES/Famicom Comparison Work View the playlist on Youtube. During his knee surgery recovery, Mato took the opportunity to do some extra streams during the daytime, and this was one of them; comparing the English and Japanese versions of Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link back to back for an upcoming book. With the chat’s help, he was able to find every line in the game. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years View the playlist on Youtube. Mato, being a huge fan of Final Fantasy IV, has nothing but bad feelings about this game and its general negative reception. However, he feels obligated to complete it, and with the support of everyone around him, aims to do so. This is a work in progress. Retro Game Crunch View the playlist on Youtube. This seven-pack of indie retro games has no relation to Retro Game Challenge. Poe and Mato have been playing through them steadily, and aim to beat all seven, no matter how uncompleted they may end up. This is a work in progress. Symphony of the Night in Japanese View the playlist on Youtube. It seemed to come out of nowhere, but Poemato’s great love for this classic title came out into this playthrough of Castlevania. But in Japanese, just to make it different. Though it hasn’t been stated to be a work in progress, it will likely be continued. As a bonus, to celebrate the ending of the kickstarter for a spiritual successor to Symphony of the Night, Poemato CX played the English Symphony of the Night up-side down. That video can be found here. Famicom Exorcism (name pending) View the playlist on Youtube. A while back, Mato and Poe bought a box filled entirely with Japanese Famicom games. A video of them going through them all can be found here. But for this series, they plan to pick a random game out of the box, and play it for the entire streaming session, hopefully getting through all of them. They have also taken to inviting guests over to pick games as well. So far, these games have been played: *Lasalle Ishii's Childs Quest *Jajamaru's Ninpocho *M.U.S.C.L.E., Pooyan, Super Mario Bros. 3 *Flappy, Ninja Hattori-kun, Murder on the Mississippi Tomato Adventure View the playlist on Youtube. Tomato Adventure is a kooky GBA RPG made by who would become the creators of the Mario & Luigi series. Attacks are done with "Gimmicks", which all have different ways of timing their attacks and dealing damage. The main character is a "Dropper" who hates Tomatoes, and must save his girlfriend from the Tomato Empire. Mato has a very basic menu patch for this game which had been worked on since Mother 3 was completed, that he powered up through the playthrough while doing live localization of enemy names with the chat. Once the series was completed, the menu patch was released to the public, and you can find it here. Single, Shorter Games Shovel Knight View the playlist on Youtube. Shovel Knight was played somewhat sporadically in the beginning of Poemato CX and was dropped. If it is ever played again, it will likely be started over. Randomized Earthbound View the playlist on Youtube. The Earthbound Reshuffler was a program that Mato himself made to reshuffle, or essentially randomize, many elements of Earthbound. He and Poe played through a few different ROMs, changing it up whenever they felt up to it. The Reshuffler hasn’t been experienced in a while. Aaaaaaaaaa! for the Awesome View the playlist on Youtube. Like Shovel Knight, it was only played a few times in the early days of Poemato CX. Dark Souls II View the playlist on Youtube. Though this series was intended to be longer running, Poemato simply wasn’t enjoying it as much as they wanted to, and let it sit. The Great Hamburger War View the playlist on Youtube. A fun indie Japanese RPG about a man who became a Hamburger due to going against the hamburger-focused Religion in his world. He fought for peace and justice, or something. It’s really great. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS View the playlist for the Demo here. View the playlist for the full game here. Poemato were on the ball with Super Smash Bros. for 3DS since it came out earlier in Japan than it did in the US. They played it for a while, but haven’t gone back to it. With Lucas’ recent release as DLC, they may go back to it or the Wii U version. Costume Quest 2 View the playlist on Youtube. A surprise release during Spooky Games Month, Mato and Poe basically marathoned this game. It became a bigger deal due to developers showing up and watching the stream, and was very fruitful. Sweet 33 View the playlist on Youtube. This game happens to be one that Mato actually developed. It’s a dating sim/horror game based around the office of Fangamer. Within the short playthrough Mato reveals all the secrets hidden in the game, including how to reach himself. The Tale of Orpheo’s Curse View the playlist on Youtube. A game from Poe’s childhood, based on the old TV series "Are You Afraid of the Dark?" on Nickelodeon. It’s a point-and-click adventure, and it was played during Spooky Games Month as well. Home View the playlist on Youtube. Another Spooky Games Month game, this spooky indie game was played and completed in a single day. Many things were missed, but that’s also part of the experience. Famicom Remix View the playlist on Youtube. Played for fun one day, this is the Japanese version of NES Remix. There’s a possibility of it being revisited, but it hasn’t been yet. Final Fantasy IV Combat Boost View the playlist on Youtube. An English ROMhack of Final Fantasy IV that attempts to make the game harder. It was played a few days, but not much else has come of it. Retro Game Challenge 2 View the playlist on Youtube. Though it is fan-translated, Poemato has a lot of love for this game too. However, it was only played in the presence of a guest, and the group is planning on getting back to it once Retro Game Challenge 1 is actually completed. Zelda - The Legend of Link View the playlist on Youtube. This is an impressive-in-quality ROMhack of the original Legend of Zelda that adds all sorts of features from other 2D Zelda games, even going as far as mirroring the Link's Awakening world map for its own world map. It was played on and off for a bit by Poemato CX, but fell out of favor due to the underlying mechanics. Super Amazing Wagon Adventure View the playlist on Youtube. An indie game that resonates with Poemato CX and their friends, this stream was done after a somewhat long hiatus. Much fun was had, and many people died. It was just a short game session so it's unlikely to be returned to. Action Mogura View the playlist on Youtube. Following in the footsteps of the earlier Japan indie game fest, Mato played and livetranslated this Mega Man-ish platformer starring a mole with beam powers and his samurai-like fairy. It was fun enough to be marathoned for a while and completed, though not 100%. That leaves the possibility of it coming back someday! Super Mario Bros. Special View the playlist on Youtube. An NES ROMhack for the original Super Mario Bros. that replicates the map design of some sort of computer version of Super Mario Bros. Mato and Poe played through it completely, while dealing with all sorts of shoddy port leftovers. It was a proud achievement. Super Mario Bros. Unlimited View the playlist on Youtube. Following in the vein of Super Mario Bros. Special, this NES ROMhack is infamous for adding the ability to bounce off of enemies when you hold the button, and created all sorts of infuriating pits using this mechanic. Even using "stream magic" to make the enemies encourage them while they died, Poe and Mato gave up on the game halfway through due to this. It will likely never be revisted. BS Zelda View the playlist on Youtube. An interesting experiment with the Satellaview add-on for the Super Famicom, this translated update of Zelda 1 was stumbled through by Poe and Mato. They managed to finish the game with time to spare, even! Xenoblade Chronicles X View the playlist on Youtube. Mato treated himself to this game when it was released in Japan, and streamed the beginning with us by himself. Now, he plays the game off-stream while on his exercise bike. So it is unlikely it will be shown off again. Minecraft View the playlist on Youtube. Minecraft is not a game that people are expected to go into without prior knowledge, but Poemato CX broke the mold and did so anyway. Much death was had. A return to this game is uncertain at the moment. Super Mario 3D World View the playlist on Youtube. A freebie that came with their new American Wii U, Poe and Mato played through part of this game together for a fun evening stream. It seems likely to be continued at some point. Earthbound 20th Anniversary Celebration View the playlist on Youtube. To celebrate the 20th Anniversary of Earthbound in a very unique way, Mato played six versions of the game with the same controller, including a French and Portuguese translation. It was chaotic and insane, but a lot of fun, too. Trans-America Ultra Quiz (Famicom) View the playlist on Youtube. View the highlights video on Youtube. Mato and Poe decided to get revenge on the Japanese quiz game that they played on the 4th of July in 2014. Exactly a year later, they attacked this TV show-inspired game with the help of "stream magic" (basically cheating). However, a surprising change stopped them... the game was an RPG at the end!! They will finish this some other day. Twitch Versus Earthbound View the playlist on Youtube. This is a special RAM-hacking program that Mato created himself. It uses the Earthbound Reshuffler code in order to put the names of people in the live Twitch chat as random enemies within Earthbound itself, along with a bunch of other random nonsense. This stream was a test for an Earthbound Central Live that would use this program for fun as well. It has been played as filler in other cases, including to celebrate the release of the Legends of Localization Earthbound book. The Legend of Zelda Prototype View the playlist on Youtube. Another game done to help with the Zelda Legends of Localization book, Mato played through the first quest of a somewhat beta ROM of Zelda 1. Odd things happened and differences were discovered. The second quest should be explored at some point too. Magician Lord View the video on Youtube. What may be the beginning of a series of playing arcade games with bad English translations, this game was played from start to finish to somehow support the Earthbound Legends of Localization book. The bad English found was quite amusing. Multi-Game Streams and Events Japanese Games & Demos View the playlist on Youtube. A random stream where Mato downloaded random demos off of the Japanese 3DS eShop and played a few. Japanese Games About America View the playlist on Youtube. A special stream for the 4th of July of 2014 where Poemato played strange Japanese games about America, including some very odd political simulators and quiz games. The Great Heart Experiment View the playlist on Youtube. This stream was intended to see Mato’s reactions to different kinds of games using his Heart Monitor program, which showed how hard his heart was working right on the stream! Games played included Spelunky, Super Meat Boy, The Gates of What, Cave Story, Risk of Rain, and AVGN Adventures. World Population Day View the playlist on Youtube. To celebrate this random holiday which took place on July 11th, Poemato played various games with World in the title. There were also miscellaneous other games squeezed in at the end. Poe’s 30th Birthday Yokai Games View the playlist on Youtube. July 17th was Poe’s birthday, so Mato celebrated it by playing games that had to do with Yokai, Japanese spooks and spirits, and a subject Poe is very passionate about. Free Japanese Indie Gamefest View the playlist on Youtube. Mato and Poe played various Japanese indie games, including the surprisingly strange BoneStagE, the infamously hilarious The Rabbit Fujiyama 2, the intriguing MOTHER-inspired We Love This Town, and more. They claim there will be more gamefests, as well! Wedding Games View the playlist on Youtube. A stream of wedding-related games played one evening in celebration of a couple of friends of Poemato’s being married themselves. Japanese, of course! World Cat Day View the playlist on Youtube. On August 8th, Poemato CX played a bunch of cat-related games to celebrate World Cat Day instead of something about zucchini. Sick Day Games View the playlist on Youtube. Mato and Poe were sick for a while so they played nostalgic games that reminded them of how they spent their days sick from school back in the day. Super Mario 64, Zelda 1, and Final Fantasy IV were featured. Lucas DLC & Earthbound Beginnings Celebration View the playlist on Youtube. On the day it was announced, and completely coincidentally with the release of Lucas in Smash Bros., Poemato and a bunch of other Fangamer people played Smash for Wii U with Lucas and Earthbound Beginnings, the new Virtual Console release of the predecessor to Earthbound. It was a grand party. Miscellanous Streams View the playlist on Youtube. This set of streams includes: *Guests Gone Wild, where Poemato played various games with their friends Aquas, AnnK, and Kevinchai. *A small stream of Final Fantasy Record Keeper when it came out in Japan, which is a mobile free-to-play game that encompasses all mainline Final Fantasy games and their battles. *A test stream for Nintendo 64 games that followed immediately after Record Keeper. *A 3DS Demo Day that included another look at Smash for 3DS, and Retro Game Challenge 3. They also played the other Retro Game Challenge games. *A relaxing stream of Spelunky that was played before a wedding. *Screenshot grabbing of Zelda 1 on GBA's second quest for a Legends of Localization book. Note that all these streams aren’t in chronological order with the rest of this page. This playlist includes many streams from the past and the present, and will likely continue to be updated.